Pasado olvidado
by SusanKurosaki
Summary: Segunda temporada de Mi Ángel Guardián. La guerra con Pitch comenzó hace dos meses y Jack siente un vacío en su interior, descubrirá cual es el motivo cuando le encargan la misión de ir en busca de los tres nuevos guardianes.
1. Chapter 1

Volvimos al taller de Norte, rotos por el dolor y el agotamiento.

-Se a vuelto demasiado fuerte-Dijo Conejo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Norte?-Dije preocupado.

-Solo descansad, hablaré con Luna para que me de instrucciones

Fuimos a una sala donde los pequeños duendes nos llevaron, curaron nuestras heridas y nos dejaron descansar un rato.

-No dormimos-Le dije a uno de los duendes, este se encogió de hombros y se fue-Son demasiado tontos a veces.

-Lo hacen por nuestro bien Jack-Dijo Hada.

-Va, yo estoy bien-Me levante, llevaba desde el comienzo de la guerra contra Pitch con una sensación extraña, como si olvidara algo.

Fui a un pequeño cuarto en el que me pasaba mucho tiempo, conocido como biblioteca. Era pequeño visto desde fuera pero por dentro era un mundo distinto, todos los libros que existen, en todas las lenguas, se encontraban en aquel lugar, me había encaprichado por un libro en especial, en el que se contaba como en uno de los distintos reinos en los que se divide la Tierra, se encontraba una especie de aldea que luchaba contra los dragones, ley aquel libro unas mil veces, y cada vez que lo leia sentia en mi corazón que me faltaba algo, que algo no iba bien, que olvidaba algo de mi pasado, pero ¿el que? Los demás Guardianes decían que no era nada, que eran imaginaciones mías, pero la guerra contra Pitch sólo llevaba dos meses y yo cada vez me sentía peor.

-Jack ¿estás aquí?-Escuche que me llamaba Hada.

-Si-Escondí el libro debajo de la mesa, donde había una tabla para guardar libros o lo que fuera, nadie sabía que leía ese libro, me lo prohibieron y yo no entendía muy bien porque, sabía que me ocultaban algo, y tal vez la respuesta la tuviera ese libro, pero aun no la había encontrado.

-Luna ha hablado, Norte quiere que nos reunamos todos para dar la noticia.

-Esta bien.

Hada y yo fuimos juntos a la gran sala donde los demás guardianes se encontraban expectantes.

-Luna ha hablado-Sentenció Norte.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-Dijo Conejo-Estamos aquí para saber qué dijo.

-Jack, Luna te encarga una tarea muy importante.

-¿Cual exactamente?

-Luna piensa que ya tenemos una edad, aunque somos fuertes necesitamos refuerzos, al parecer Pitch no atacará otra vez, ya que no solo salimos mal parados de esa última pelea, tambien el lo esta pasando mal, es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos más poderosos.

-Y ¿donde encajo yo en todo esto?-Pregunté.

-Tu debes buscar a nuevos guardianes, jóvenes y fuertes, y tu serás el encargado de encontrar a esos nuevos guardianes.

-¿Como hago eso?

-Esos chicos ya murieron, rondan sin rumbo sin saber qué hacer ni cómo encajar esta situación, tú pasaste por mucho tiempo por eso, tu único deber es ir a buscarles y explicarles la situación.

-Pero yo...-No pude terminar la frase, unos yetis me metieron en un saco y me lanzaron, solo sentí un gran golpe contra el suelo-Esta situación me suena demasiado.

Salí del saco y lo mire, dentro había dos de esas bolas de nieve que te llevan a otro lugar, me llevarian a los otros dos elegidos, ya no me quedaba otra, debía hacerlo.

Comencé a caminar, ¿como diablos iba a saber quien era el elegido? Vi algo como un rastro de fuego, confundido seguí aquel rastro hasta que llegue hasta una chica, era pelirroja, con unos cabellos alborotados y un vestido verde, a su lado se encontraba un caballo negro y en sus manos unas flechas que se incendiaba solas.

-¿Hola?-Pregunté, la chica se dio la vuelta y me lanzó una flecha, la esquive por los pelos-¡¿Estas loca?! Casi me matas.

-¿Puedes verme?-Dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Claro, vine a...-No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, la chica me abrazo y comenzo a saltar por todas partes, la verdad era una chica muy guapa con ojos verdes, su piel quemaba, no era como la de Hada, que al tocarla se sentía normal, la suya quemaba mi piel.

-¿Quien eres?-Dijo la chica tocando mi mano-Tu piel me enfria demasiado.

-Soy Jack Frost-La chica me miró y se rió.

-Es imposible, ya no soy ninguna niña para creer en seres como Jack Frost-Dijo entre risas-Lo proximo que sera ¿que te ha enviado papa noel?

Di un golpe con mi cayado en el suelo, congelandolo todo. La chica se quedó atónita.

-Vale, eres Jack Frost, yo soy Mérida, y bueno parece que creo fuego con mis flechas.

-Si ya lo vi-Dije mirando a mi alrededor que estaba todo quemado.

-Bueno y ¿porque estas aquí?-Le conté la historia sobre Pitch y los nuevos guardianes-Me apunto.

-Genial, ahora vayamos a por los otros dos.

La chica se montó a caballo y lo miré atónito.

-¿Te llevas el caballo?

-Si, el esta conmigo desde que desperté aquella vez.

-Bueno, esta bien, vamos.

Tire una de las bolas de nieve y entramos en aquel portal. Llegamos a un sitio muy florido.

-¿Como sabremos cual es el siguiente elegido?

-No lo sé Mérida, ya encontraremos la forma, digo yo.

-¿Que es eso?-Dijo mirando atónita una especie de cabello rubio.

-Parece cabello.

-Es demasiado largo ¿no?

-Veamos hasta donde llega.

Seguimos aquellos cabellos hasta un lugar donde se encontraba una chica, estaba sentada en un campo rodeado de flores, llevaba un vestido lila y si, esos eran sus cabellos, estaba tocando con sus manos la hierba y la convertía en flores preciosas.

Mérida tiro una de sus flechas hacia un lugar cercano a ella, pero las flores la protegieron, sin duda era ella.

-¿Por que me disparais?-Dijo sin mirarnos-¿Podeis verme?

-Claro que podemos y solo quería llamar tu atención.

La chica se levantó y nos miró, era una chica muy linda.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Dijo sorprendida.

Mérida y yo le contamos toda la historia, ella nos escuchó y se lo pensó, no era como Mérida que era muy impulsiva.

-Esta bien os acompañaré, pero denme un momento.

Aquella chica se llamaba Rapunzel, comenzó a recoger su pelo y en cinco minutos se hizo una trenza con flores.

-Vaya que rapidez, es casi imposible.

-Estoy acostumbrada-Dijo riendo un poco Rapunzel.

Entramos en la última bola, solo quedaba uno, Rapunzel y Mérida cuchicheaban y se contaban cosas mientras yo buscaba al último elegido, estábamos en un bosque que extrañamente me sonaba demasiado.

-¿Quienes sois?-Escuche a alguien gritar desde arriba, un dragón bajo y de él bajo un chico, lo mire, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

-¿Puedes vernos?-Preguntó Merida.

Y así Merida, Rapunzel y aquel chico comenzaron a conversar, las chicas le explicaron la situación mientras yo me exprimía el cerebro pensando en quien podía ser aquel chico, o mas bien porque me sonaba tanto su cara y su voz.

-Me llamo Hipo-Dijo el chico presentándose. Mi corazón me dio un vuelco, ese nombre provocó en mí un dolor impresionante.

-Este es Jack-Dijo Merida señalando, Hipo puso cara de tristeza-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que me dolió escuchar aquel nombre-Contestó el chico sincero.

-A mi me sucedió lo mismo-Dije restándole importancia-Bueno vayamos al taller de Norte.

-Vamos-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Los lleve al taller justo como me habían pedido, les explicaron todo, las reglas y las razones por las que estaban en ese lugar, mirar a aquel chico que me recordaba tanto a alguien me dolía sobremanera.

-El entrenamiento empezará mañana ¿de acuerdo chicos?-Dijo Norte, los tres asintieron-Ahora Jack les mostrara sus cuartos y sus mascotas las dejaremos en otro lugar preparado para ellos, tranquilos.

-¿Yo?-Dije sorprendido.

-Si tú-Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, di por hecho de que si no lo hacía estaría muerto.

-Esta bien, seguidme.

Los lleve hasta los cuartos, cada uno tenía el suyo propio, la primera en ver su cuarto fue Merida.

-¡Es genial!-Gritó-Pero no tiene cama.

-No las necesitamos-Dije

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Rapunzel curiosa.

-Los inmortales no necesitan dormir-Dijo Hipo de forma apagada, como si lo hubiera dicho sin pensar.

-Correcto Hiccup-Conteste sin pensar.

Ambos nos volvimos a mirarnos y nos miramos a los ojos, mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas e imágenes que no entendía aparecieron en mi mente, Hipo sonriendo, Hipo volando con su dragón, Hipo tan cerca de mi que parecía que nos íbamos a besar y todo se volvió negro, solo sentí como si mi mundo se derrumbara.

.

.

.

**Holaaa, bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de Mi Angel Guardian, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews ^^ disfruten del primer cap BESITOS**


	2. Chapter 2

¡ATENCIÓN! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS HARD :3

Desperté, aun aturdido sin entender dónde estaba ni lo que había sucedido.  
-Hola Jack-Dijo Hipo que se encontraba sentado en el filo de la cama, mirándome.  
-¿Que me pasó?-Dije confuso.  
-Te desmayaste...  
-¿¡Que!?-Grite, era imposible que me hubiera desmayado.  
-Lo que oyes, te desmayaste después de llamarme Hiccup-Dijo mirando al suelo, con un hilo de voz.  
-¿Te llame Hiccup? Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.  
-No tiene importancia-Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, era una sonrisa brillante, ideal que me sorprendió de una manera que no esperaba.  
-Bueno esta bien-Dije tartamudeando levemente.  
-Me sentí extraño cuando me llamaste así-Explicó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y sonreir-No entiendo porque.  
Lo mire, sus ojos podían conmigo, me estaba volviendo loco sin entender el motivo, ya no solo sus ojos sino también sus labios, que provocaban en mí unas ganas tremendas de besarlo, también ese cuerpecito que me tentaba a abrazarlo, acercarlo a mi mucho mas.  
-¿Que te pasa Jack?-Dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos-¿Estas bien?  
-Claro-Dije sonriendole.  
-En ese caso iré a informar a los demás y empezaremos pronto el entrenamiento.  
Se levantó con ademán de irse y mi cuerpo reacciono solo.  
-No te vayas-Dije agarrando su mano, no quería que se fuera.  
-¿Jack?-Preguntó él volviéndose a mirarme sorprendido, al ver su expresión me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.  
-Lo siento-Dije-Puedes irte si quieres.  
-En realidad no quiero irme-Dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama, más cerca de mi que antes.  
Me senté en la cama, sentía como la sangre corría por mis mejillas y el rubor aparecería en breves momentos.  
-No se porque pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, que hemos pasado muchísimas cosas juntos, te miro a los ojos y siento algo en mi corazón-Dijo Hipo con un tono sincero, lo mire, era justo lo que yo sentía.  
-Yo siento lo mismo cuando te veo...  
Hipo me miró sorprendido, algo sonrojado, demasiado hermoso para mi, agarre su brazo y lo tiré sobre la cama, me posicione sobre el y comencé a besarlo, no sabía muy bien que me pasaba pero no podía parar.  
-Jack...-Dijo en un leve gemido.  
Al escucharlo pare y lo mire sin entender muy bien que acababa de hacer.  
-Lo siento Hipo...-Dije mirando a otro lado y apartandome de el-Enserio ¿que me pasa hoy? Siento mucho esto en serio...  
Hipo tiro de mi y me beso dejándome sorprendido al principio pero luego dejándome llevar por esos labios no tan fríos como los míos pero sí un poco.  
-No te dije que pararas, solo tengo un poco de miedo de que lleguen y nos pillen así...-Dijo sonrojado sin mirarme.  
-No hay problema-Cogí mi callado y hele la puerta de manera que era imposible abrirla sin hacer ruido.  
Después de ese momento sus manos se confundían con las mías, mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, acariciandolo, comiendolo lentamente, de su boca salían furtivos gemidos que eran imposibles de contener y yo queria mas de él, sentía como si su cuerpo no tuviera secretos para mi, parecia que sabia donde tocar para volverlo loco bajo mi cuerpo, su respiración se agitaba con cada beso, caricia y mordida que le daba, el queria mas y yo también.  
-Jack...-Escuchar mi nombre entre gemidos de aquellos labios hacía que no pudiera parar, mi lengua jugaba con la suya para calmar un poco aquel deseo, aquellos gemidos y aquel sentimiento.  
-¿Listo?-Dije jadeando, no queria mas aire que el que salía de sus labios, asintió tímidamente y yo no podía más, comencé a moverme lentamente, intentando calmar mis deseos para no hacerle daño, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, sus labios besaban mis labios y el deseo podía con ambos.  
Lentamente me movia mas rapido, lo miré, su cara estaba sonrojada y mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando me quise dar cuenta solo quedo un grito de pasión.  
-Jack...-Se escuchó una voz desde fuera de la puerta, luego alguien intenta abrirla sin poder.  
-Mierda-Escuche susurrar a Hipo mientras buscaba la ropa.  
Nos vestimos rápidamente e hice que el hielo de la puerta se derritiera, Hada abrió la puerta empujándola preocupada.  
-¿Estáis bien? La maldita puerta no se abría y ya estaba preocupada.  
-Si, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando llegue-Dijo Hipo improvisando.  
-Sera que esta mal, luego se lo diré a Norte.  
-Y bueno ¿para qué has venido Hada?-Dije cambiando de tema.  
-¡A si es verdad!-Grito-Con esto de la puerta se me había olvidado, Norte quiere empezar a ver vuestras habilidades como estaciones que sois.

.

.

.

**Bueno… paso un tiempo xD lo siento, estuve con los examenes y eso ^^ pero aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero lo disfruten y dejen sus review un beso **


End file.
